ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: The IMAX Experience (2010): Movie Review
So I finished watching the movie last night with my friends, and MAN how good this movie is? It's like that they're taking us on a journey to explore adventures to a beautiful place of Soleanna. Sonic the Hedgehog is one of my favorite video games of all-time, and is making him as my favorite character of all-time. No imagine if some younger kids and adults would also love Sonic the Hwedgehog so much. Sonic X is a TV show of 4Kids TV and was a huge hit on broadcast. When having that success, they're transforming the TV series into feature length movies of the offficial Sonic X movie, Curse of Raven Radix in 2007, debuting with $53 million, which is the 16th biggest opening for an animated movie of all-time and went up and gross $530 million worldwide. With that movie made that kind of money you haven't seen anything yet. Now the movie returns for a 2008 sequel, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, debuting with $32 million, and follow by Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, debuting with $77 million. Last night, we saw Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, and it's is on fire! And I really enjoy it. This is one of my favorite movies of all-time. I'm excited for Soleanna returning to us, which we're about to see Elise again. By the time I' about to see this movie, my heart was pounding like real fast. I was really excited, because Sonic's my favorite character, and I' very obsessed over the series. So I went out with my friends, they also love Sonic, and we have a great time spending time together to watch our favorite hedgeghog at the movie theater. I like the way that Sonic is treating Amy like his girlfriend. Sonic and Elise dating with each other is making Sonic's girlfriend Amy jealous, and that would the end of her story. There are other things that are the best ones in the movies. One of the best parts is Shadow and Knuckles arguing each other over Rouge of who will she actually choose. Between Rouge to Shadow or Knuckles, this is like a romantic drama movie for a Bat Girl must choose a relationship between an Echidna and Hedgehog. It's like Bella Swan, a normal girl choose relationships with Edward, a vampire and Jacob, a wearwolf from Twilight. Rouge thinks that she loves Shadow more than she loves Knuckles. Also Tails is choosing to date with Cosmo and Cream. But with Cosmo's death occurs, he dates Cream for the first time. Jet and Wave, Silver and Blaze were dating with each other which is a huge deal of them both. It'll be nice to see Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in a relationship, but Knuckles is still single and don't have a girlfriend. Although from the comic series, it appears that he has a girlfriend named Julie-Su, as it appears that they both broke up. Maybe in the next movie, they're might get back together again. Romance is what people would be beginning to do in the movie. It could be about finding a person who you fell in love with, never start to choose two person to date with. I'm just glad that Sonic is getting married to Amy, Tails and Cream dating each other first time, and Rouge and Shadow were still together, but I feel Knuckles' pain. Also, I was a little disappointed that Sonic and Elise were not dating each other anymore, but I'm glad that they're still friends. Friends and love interest can make it a big deal.